Mackenzie Gargan
Mackenzie Gargan, known more commonly as Mac, is a member of the popular crowd and a junior at North Clinton Public High School. Description Appearance Mac is tall and slender, phsyically fit but not athletic. He has shoulder-length, black hair and dark eyes, and often has a hint of facial hair. He dresses nicely and often trendy, favoring leather jackets and fashionable sneakers. He also likes expensive watches. He has a tattoo of a scorpion on his back right shoulder blade. Personality Described by some as a psychotic jackass, Mac often acts as a bully around school, and is something of a nemesis to Jessica. The abused son of a local real estate tycoon, Mac has a number of issues and, despite his popularity and acceptance at school, still takes out his anger and frustration on younger students, such as Foggy Nelson. 'He has a short temper and easily gets into fights, preferring to settle things with his fists than anything else. He is flippant toward authority figures and often breaks rules, and has a habit of womanizing. He has a sarcastic sense of humor and often teases others, even his friends. Even his closest friends see him as difficult to deal with. Biography Background The youngest child of Mitchell and Maria Gargan, Mac comes from relative affluence. His father seems to be intent on gentrifying Hell's Kitchen, enough that he is a longtime friend and partner of local philanthropist '''Wilson Fisk. ' His childhood was not particularly happy, as his father would often take out his frustrations on Mac, abusing him. His mother, of course, turned to pills. His sister checked out, leaving home as soon as she turned 18. She lives in Boston now. He became friends with Duncan King early in elementary school, and they have remained friends ever since. Appearances Defenders Volume 1 * '''Chapter 3 - ''"Devil's Due" '' Relationships Duncan King Mac's longtime best friend and "blood brother", the pair have known each other since elementary school. Mac refers to them as the "Kings of the School" and in his view, they run the place. Mac sees Duncan as a good guy, better than him anyway, and is protective of him. Foggy Nelson Mac seems to have chosen Foggy Nelson, who he refers to as "Piggy Nelson", as his most recent target at school. He bullies him quite a bit, teasing him in the halls and pulling pranks on him with regularity. Jessica Jones He doesn't appreciate this new girls' meddling in his shit, and think she's a bitch. He wants to teach her a lesson, but is unsure of exactly how to go about that. Character Information Notable Items N/A Abilities * Chemistry * Driving * Kickboxing * Larceny * Multilingual: Fluent in Enlgish and Spanish * Skateboarding Trivia * He got his nickname, Scorpion, from kickboxing. His teacher said he was "fast as a scorpion sting, and just as painful". Since then, he has taken the scorpion as a sort of totem animal. * He is ambidextrous. * Afraid of open water. * Never learned to ride a bike.